Frankenstein vs Muar
Frankenstein, Seira and Regis come looking Rai and find him Rai facing the 10th and 11th Elders. He gets angry at those who made his master use his powers and steps in to punish them. Prologue Rai and M-21 set out to look for Tao and Takeo and come face-to-face with the two Elders. They mistake Rai for a clan leader and use powers to try subdue him. Rai steps forward to fight them but before he can make his move, Frankenstein who has been looking for his master, arrives and takes the matter into his hands. The 11th Elder, Muar, being the more aggressive of the two, charges on Frankenstein and the battle is underway. Battle Summary The 11th Elder tries to attack but Frankenstein hits him back with one of his spears. Muar charges at Frankenstein but his energy shot is answered by Frankenstein's spear. Muar slashes at Frankenstein but the latter avoids it. The blow falls on a building and it gets sliced apart. Muar taunts saying he wanted to cut Frankenstein's pretty face and aims a kick followed by random attacks. As Frankenstein gets hit, Muar becomes more and more arrogant and teases his opponent about what has become of his previous confidence. He aims a final attack but Frankenstein answers with a sadistic grin, trapping his opponent. He sends Muar flying and attacks him with spears from all sides causing a massive blast. The silent spectators can't believe Frankenstein has been acting all along as he had planned to trap Muar. However, the smoke from the blast clears and a scarred Muar emerges, chiding Frankenstein to have hidden his powers. Then he brings out his own by a full-body transformation. Frankenstein summons his own weapon: The Dark Spear. Muar is struck with the weapon before it even reaches Frankenstein's hands. As Muar lets out a noise of pain, Frankenstein reveals more of his savage self. The battle continues with Frankenstein continuously taunting the Elder. The Elder attacks by releasing energy discs, but Frankenstein continues to dissipate his attacks using his dark spear, as well as injuring the Elder at the same time. The Elder, enraged at Frankenstein's taunts, attacks with multiple discs but Frankenstein dodges them all and counters with an even stronger attack, pushing him back. He, purposely attacks in a way that, whenever the 11th Elder dodges it, the others are attacked. Seeing this, 10th Elder finally decides to intervene and fires an Energy shot at him. But before Frankenstein is attacked, Seira enters the battle and cuts the attack into two and starts to battle 10th Elder. During her battle, Frankenstein ignores Muar and keeps praising Seira. Muar, enraged at this, attacks and injures Frankenstein. This angers Frankenstein who proceeds to stab Muar with Dark Spear. The weapon starts absorbing Muar's energy to which Frankenstein claims that the weapon must have liked it. Frankenstein seizes upon the opportunity to ask Muar anything and Muar agrees to this offer if he is set free from the Dark Spear. However, Rostere tells him to shut up and fires an energy beam at Muar, who is unable to dodge or block the attack, takes the hit and gives way to the Dark Spear. Aftermath The Dark Spear consumes Muar fully. Seira also comes out to be the triumphant one against Rostere in their battle. Rai commands Bonerre to guide Frankenstein and Seira to Tao and Takeo and Bonerre feels obliged to do so. Rai leaves with Regis back to Frankenstein's residence. Image Gallery green blast.jpg|Muar attacks first. Frankenstein retaliates.jpg|Muar sneaking behind Frankenstein. Frankenstein's trap.jpg|Frankenstein traps the 11th Elder. Spears attack.jpg|Dark aura projectiles. 11th Elder transformation.jpg|The 11th Elder transforms. Dark spear.jpg|The Dark Spear hits the 11th Elder when it was summoned. Confused.jpg|Muar wondering about Frankenstein's identity. Discs.jpg|The 11th Elder's disc attacks. Dark meets green.jpg|Frankenstein and the 11th Elder attack head on. Discs 2.jpg|Continuous disc attacks. Frenzy.jpg|Frankenstein slips between Muar's disc attacks. Attacking watchers|Frankenstein moves so attacks sent may hit the 11th Elder's allies. Frankenstein distracted.jpg|Frankenstein gets distracted watching Seira. 11th Elder impaled.jpg|Frankenstein impales the 11th Elder with the Dark Spear. E0277.jpg|The Dark Spear starts absorbing Muar. Category:Battles